Rise
by Lectora de Libros
Summary: Blaine estaba solo. No era algo a lo que no estuviera acostumbrado, pero nunca había sido tan grave su situación como para que realmente no hubiera una sola persona que se acordará de su existencia.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: ¡Hola! Gracias por detenerte a leer este humilde fic.**

 **Lo primero que les tengo que advertir si piensan acompañarme en esta historia es que será un camino bastante angustioso. Esta es, probablemente, la historia más oscura que jamás he escrito y seguirá así por un largo tiempo. Pero no se preocupen, siempre hay una luz al final del camino.**

 **Ya tengo una parte hecha del segundo capítulo pero aún tengo que trabajar en él para asegurarme que sea lo suficientemente bueno para ustedes y que tenga sentido con el resto de la trama.**

 **Kurt sí aparecerá en este fic. Obviamente. Pero tal vez tarde un poco en salir porque lo primero que quiero hacer es ver como Blaine se levanta por sí mismo. Tal vez también ponga como Kurt se esta recuperando de su ruptura pero aún no he escrito nada de eso, así que por favor tengan paciencia con eso.**

 **Sin más que decir: Espero que les guste.**

 **Disclaimer (o como se diga): Nada me pertenece.**

 **...**

El día más feliz en la vida de Blaine Anderson fue cuando Kurt le dijo que sí quería casarse con él y el día más triste de su vida fue cuando le dijo que ya no quería casarse con él.

Su vida nunca había sido muy feliz. Sus padres lo amaban pero eran personas muy ocupadas y se peleaban todo el tiempo, su hermano era exigente y crítico con él aún cuando decía que sólo quería ayudarlo a ser mejor. Y nunca había tenido muchísimos amigos reales porque creció en Lima y creían que ser gay era subnormal. Incluso las personas que conoció en Dalton le dejarón de hablar cuando se cambió de escuela y conspirarón en su contra cuando casi lo dejarón ciego.

Y de McKinley sólo hablaba con dos personas: Tina, quien estudiaba en Brown por lo que generalmente estaba muy ocupada y Sam, quien también estaba muy ocupado siendo el asistente de la entrenadora Beiste y saliendo con varias chicas en un intento fallido de olvidar a Mercedes.

Por lo que sí, Blaine estaba solo. No era algo a lo que no estuviera acostumbrado, pero nunca había sido tan grave su situación como para que realmente no hubiera una sola persona que se acordará de su existencia.

La única persona que lo escuchaba era su terapeuta, y tenía que pagarle para que lo escuchara.

Ah, eso le recordo que estaba con su terapeuta en ese momento.

\- Blaine, ¿me estás escuchando? - preguntó Richard, frunciéndo el ceño un poco, sus ojos cafes tratando de estudiar a Blaine.

Blaine sacudió la cabeza para intentar sacudir los pensamientos oscuros de su mente - Lo siento, ¿qué dijo?

Richard suspiró - Blaine, no te puedo ayudar si no estás dispuesto a dejar que te ayuden.

Blaine bufó y volteó a ver a otro lado con desinterés - ¿Cómo ayudar a alguien que ya no siente nada?

\- ¿Lloras mucho? - preguntó Richard derrepente.

La cabeza de Blaine giró como látigo - ¿Qué?

\- Te pregunte que si lloras mucho - repitió Richard con paciencia.

\- Bueno.. Sí - contestó Blaine vacilante - En realidad, es lo único que hago.

Richard asintió - Entonces sientes. Las lágrimas son la expresión más obvia de los sentimientos.

Los ojos avellana brillaron con ira - Así que el único que sentimiento que aún puedo sentir me hace sentir como mierda. Estupendo. Me alegro de aún sentir algo.

\- Sé que no lo ves como algo bueno, pero tienes que entender que con el tiempo el dolor se va.

Una risa amarga se escapó de los labios de Blaine - Es lo mismo que he repetido en mi mente una y otra vez durante toda mi vida - se inclinó un poco más sobre su asiento para que su cara quedará un poco más cerca de Richard - Pero ¿adivine qué, Doc? Hay momentos en el que el dolor disminuye o se disfrace. Momentos en los que me puedo engañar diciendo que yo tal vez puedo ser feliz.. Pero la felicidad es efímera. Mientras que el dolor nunca, _nunca_ se va - se volvió a apoyar en el respaldo del elegante sillón incómodo - Y nunca lo hará.

\- ¿Me está diciendo que usted nunca ha estado feliz? - preguntó Richard poco convencido.

\- ¿De qué me sirven dos segundos de felicidad si el resto de mi vida está llena de pura mierda? - preguntó Blaine con vehemia, mirando a Richard con los ojos entrecerrados - Si así es la vida entonces no vale la pena.

Richard se detuvó un momento para apuntar algo en su libreta y después volvió a mirar a Blaine - ¿Ha considerado el suicidio?

Blaine se tensó. Por supuesto que lo había hecho, pero no quería contestar, eso no era asunto de nadie más que suyo, es su vida y él tiene derecho de decir si quiere vivirla o no.

\- No puedes matar a alguien que ya está muerto - contestó Blaine con voz ronca después de un largo momento de silencio.

Podía decir que Richard quería decir algo, pero en vez de eso asintió y empezó a escribir en su libreta otra vez.

Blaine sabía que con un poco más de sesiones iba a colmar la paciencia del Dr. Richard. Podía verlo por el ceño fruncido estampado en la cara del hombre.

Richard era grande pero no era viejo, Blaine le calculaba unos 42 años. Su cabello castaño tenía canas, su rostro se arrugaba un poco cuando fruncía el ceño, cuando sonreía o cuando entrecerraba los ojos. Sus ojos cafes eran penetrantes pero también pacientes. Era atractivo por lo que Blaine no estaba sorprendido por el anillo de bodas en su dedo.

Su estilo también era bastante bueno. Tenía una camisa blanca con corbata de rayas de diferentes tonos arenosos, encima de eso tenía un sueter liso y delgado con únicamente dos botones de color cafe claro en todo el sueter los cuales estaban abiertos dejando ver su linda corbata. Sus pantalones eran unos simples jeans de mezquilla de color gris oscuro y tenía unas zapatos de color cafe claro sin calcetines. Y con un elegante reloj de correa de cuero cafe oscuro en su muñeca.

\- ¿Lleva mucho tiempo casado? - preguntó Blaine rompiendo el largo silencio.

Richard levantó la mirada, dejando de escribir por un momento y quitándose los lentes para ver a Blaine ligeramente sorprendido por la plática casual - ¿Disculpe?

Blaine se encongió de hombros - No muchas personas casadas de su edad se conservan en buena forma y usted luce bastante bien.

\- Tengo dos hijas adolescentes que básicamente compran mi ropa por mi - admitió Richard con una suave sonrisa - Mi esposa murió hace cinco años.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su mirada se suavizo - Vaya, yo.. Lo siento mucho, Richard.

Richard se encogió de hombros - Llega un momento en el que aprendes a vivir con el dolor. Nunca dejaré de amar a mi esposa y nunca dejaré de extrañarla. Pero ella no era todo lo que yo tenía. Tengo a mis hijas. Y ellas me hacen feliz.

\- Si es así, entonces, ¿por qué aún lleva su anillo de bodas? - preguntó Blaine en voz baja.

Richard miró su anillo por un momento antes de volver a mirar a Blaine - Como tú dijiste, el dolor nunca se irá. Pero no porque suframos significa que no podemos sentir nada más que el dolor. Yo mantengo a mi esposa como un hermoso recuerdo que me ayuda a seguir todos los días.

Blaine se quedó callado. Y no volvió a hablar durante el resto de la cita.

...

Cuando volvió a su casa lo primero que Blaine notó fue que su mamá estaba hablando por teléfono con su abogado. Sabía que si subía se acercaba un poco a la oficina de su papá iba a escucharlo haciendo lo mismo. Es lo único que ellos dos hacian desde que decidieron divorciase.

Así que Blaine subió las escaleras en silencio y se encerró en su cuarto.

Leyendo la diagnostico de su terapeuta por milésima vez.

 _Depresión mayor._

Mierda, él estaba más que deprimido. Ese diagnosito se quedó corta. Y estaba seguro de que todas las medicinas que le había dejado su terapeuta no le iban a servir.

Se sentía cansado, simplemente exhausto. Pero decidió irse a bañar para tratar de relajar sus músculos.

Cada vez que iba al baño sentía la tentación de agarrar una de las navajas de afeitar, romperlas para que el metal filoso quedará libre y acabar con todo. Y esta vez no fue diferente, las navajas le gritaban que las tomará, pero algo lo detuvo.

 _No porque suframos significa que no podemos sentir nada más que el dolor._

En todo el tiempo en que Blaine había empezado a ver a un terapeuta, esa era la primera vez que realmente le había hecho efecto alguna de sus palabras.

¿Sería cierto? ¿Realmente podía llegar a ser feliz de nuevo?

Tenía que ser cierto ya que Richard también estuvo deprimido por la muerte de su esposa y se recuperó con el tiempo. Él era feliz ahora.

 _Pero él tiene a sus hijas -_ se recordó a sí mismo _\- Tú no tienes a nadie._

Blaine se apresuró a bañarse y apenas salió del baño se vistió con lo primero que encontró, tomó su celular y llamó a Richard.

Richard contestó un par de pitidos después - ¿Hola?

\- Hola, Richard. Soy Blaine.

\- ¿Blaine? - preguntó Richard con sorpresa - ¿Está todo bien? Nunca me llamas después de que te vas de mi consultorio.

Blaine no podía culparlo por estar tan sorprendido, después de todo cada vez que iba a sus citas él tenía que ir prácticamente obligado - Es que tengo una duda muy importante.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Bueno, cuando usted dijo que superó su depresión por la muerte de su esposa dijo que nunca le va a dejar de doler pero no porque sienta dolor significa que no pueda sentir nada más que eso. Pero usted tiene a sus hijas, ¿yo qué tengo? - preguntó Blaine sin calor en sus palabras. Sólo realmente curioso.

\- Tus padres te aman, Blaine. Me contaste que tienes un hermano y además tienes amigos. Tienes muchas cosas fantásticas en tu vida - contestó Richard.

Blaine sacudió la cabeza. Esto no estaba yendo a ningún lado - No. Me refiero a personas que me presten atención. No que simplemente me amen.

Sabía que sonaba muy caprichoso, pero también sabía que le había dado justo en el clavo, porque ese era exactamente su problema con todas las personas cercanas a él. Podían amarlo, pero casi nunca tenían tiempo para él.

\- Bueno, eres joven. Puedes conseguirte amigos o tal vez incluso volver a salir con algunos chicos siempre y cuando te sientas listo. O también podrías realizar actividades que te hagan feliz.

Blaine miró a su teclado olvidado en el rincón de su habitación - Pero no me siento muy bien como para salir o hacer cualquier cosa.

\- Para eso son las pastillas que te reseté, Blaine. Te ayudarán a sentirte mejor.

\- ¿Y si no lo hacen? - preguntó Blaine casi desafiante - ¿Qué pasará si las pastillas no me hacen sentir mejor?

Richard se quedó en silencio un momento - Si las pastillas no te hacen sentir mejor entonces hay una gran probabilidad de que tengan el efecto contrario y que te hagan sentir peor. En ese caso, tendrás que decírmelo para que te dé otras pastillas.

\- ¿Está diciendo de que hay una posibilidad de que esas pastillas me hagan sentir aún más de la _mierda_ de lo que ya de por sí me siento? - preguntó Blaine horrorizado - ¡No puedo hacer eso! Si las pastillas me hacen efecto secundario entonces me terminaré suicidando..

Los dos dejaron de hablar por un momento. Esa era la primera vez que Blaine había dicho la palabra de manera directa y clara.

Se quería suicidar.

\- Eso no pasará - contestó Richard después de un momento de silencio - Tú me puedes llamar en cualquier momento. En el momento en que te sientas mal puedes comunicarte conmigo.

Blaine asintió quedándose en silencio por unos momentos antes de contestar - Está bien. Gracias, Richard.

\- En cualquier momento. Nos vemos el jueves.

Y con eso Blaine colgó y se dejó caer en su cama.

Honestamente, no se veía a sí mismo siento feliz de nuevo.

Pero quería serlo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, bueno, este es el segundo capítulo, finalmente.**

 **Este capítulo lo tenía casi listo desde hace semanas, de hecho, estaba casi listo desde que subí el primer capítulo, pero como ya había dicho, necesitaba unos arreglos y no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para hacerlos hasta ahorita.**

 **No siento que sea excelente pero hice lo que pude. Sé que la historia por el momento no es muy interesante pero espero que vaya mejorando con el tiempo.**

 **N/A: Nada me pertenece.**

 **...**

A la mañana siguiente Blaine se sentía aún peor.

El frío se infiltró ligeramente en su espesa sudadera y sus pantalones chándal haciendo que se hundiera más en las sábanas con un gemido disgustado.

Se sentía enfermo. Como si pudiera vomitar en cualquier momento. No sentía que tuviera la fuerza suficiente como para caminar.

Blaine estiró su brazo a su mesita de noche con mucho esfuerzo y tomó su celular.

Tenía tres mensajes de Sam y uno de Tina.

Primero abrió los de Sam:

 _\- Hombre, ¿te acuerdas de la chica que te mencione que estaba viendo? ¿Elise?_

 _\- Bueno resulta que fui a su apartamento después de nuestra cita y me encontre con que su apartamento estaba lleno de gatos._

 _\- ¡GATOS! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Habían como veinte gatos en ese apartamento minúsculo! No me sorprende que ella oliera un poquito raro.._

Blaine bufó un sonido que casi sonaba como una risa y después vio el mensaje de Tina:

 _\- ¡NO VAS A CREER LO QUE ME DIJO MIKE EN SU ÚLTIMO MENSAJE! Le mande una foto mía para que me dijera cómo me veía antes de ir a mi cita y me dijo que estaba un poco descubierta. DESCUBIERTA. Está más que claro que está celoso de que yo salga con otros hombres. Me va a pedir que vuelva a ser su novia en máximo dos semanas, te lo aseguro._

Esta vez Blaine realmente se rió un poco aún cuando se escuchaba un poco raro viniendo de él. Tina había estado apostando que Mike la quería de vuelta desde que les puso la coreografía para las regionales en su último año de preparatoria.

Los extrañaba. Mucho. Pero no estaba seguro de que pudiera hablar con ellos. Algo había cambiado en él cuando Kurt rompió su compromiso. No estaba seguro de qué pero simplemente sabía que ya no era el mismo de antes.

Pero se sentía mal, estaba solo y quería desesperadamente recuperarse y era más que obvio que no iba a poder hacerlo solo, iba a necesitar a sus amigos para eso.

Así que Blaine marcó el número de Tine con desición, esperando que no estuviera muy ocupada y le contestará.

 _\- ¡Blaniedays! - chilló Tina con alegria después de contestar unos pitidos después._

Blaine se rió entre dientes - Hola, hermosa.

 _\- Dios, que voz. ¿Acabas de despertar?_

\- Sí, literalmente desperté hace unos minutos pero quería hablarte - contestó Blaine con sinceridad - Perdón si te asuste con mi voz de asesino.

 _\- ¡Aww, B! - dijo Tina con cariño - No importa. Tu voz suena sexy estando así de grave y ronca._

Blaine sacudió la cabeza con cariño - Soy todo menos sexy.

 _\- ¿Estás bromeando? ¿No te has visto bailar? Te juró que en nuestro último año de preparatoria no podía dejar de mirar tu trasero. Especialmente cuando te volviste porrista porque esos pantalones te hacían..._

\- ¡Wow, Tina! - le detuvó Blaine riéndose - Está bien, ya comprendí. Tengo buen trasero.

 _\- Lo tienes. Tu trasero es tan bueno como el resto de tu cuerpo así que ni siquiera pienses por un segundo que no eres sexy, Blaine Anderson._

Blaine bufó pensando en que ella no pensaría lo mismo si viera como subió de peso en New York pero era mejor si no se lo decía - Deberías verme en este momento. Estoy utlizando una sudadera con pantalones chándal y puedo apostar que mi cabello es un desastre.

 _\- Bebé, nadie se ve bien cuando despierta. Además tu cabello alborotado también puede ser sexy - respondió Tina ahora con voz juguetonamente coqueta._

\- Oye estoy de acuerdo que mi voz en la mañana y mi trasero tienen su atractivo pero no hay manera de que mi cabello pueda ser sexy. Vamos, tú me has visto sin gel, es horrible.

 _\- Hmm, tal vez pensarías diferente si pensarás en un nuevo corte.._

\- ¿Yo sin gel? - preguntó Blaine realmente sorprendido - Tina, no creo que funcionaría.

 _\- No sabrás si no lo intentas. ¡Este es el momento perfecto, Blaine! Eres soltero y estás comenzando de cero. ¿Qué puede ser más curativo que un cambio de imagen? - le animó Tina emocionada._

Eso sonaba a algo que Kurt diría - Tal vez tengas razón.. Bueno, tengo que irme. Adiós, linda.

 _\- Adiós, hermoso. Te mandaré un mensaje cuando salga de la escuela_

\- Estaré pendiente, nos vemos - y con eso colgó.

Un cambio de imagen.. Dios, no se imaginaba a sí mismo sin usar gel o pajaritas, simplemente no parecía algo que dijera "Blaine Anderson"

Aunque tenía sentido. Él era una nueva persona ahora, ya no era la misma persona que era cuando estudiaba a McKinley, tal vez para comenzar de cero le vendría bien un cambio de estilo.

Hizo una nota mental para ir a unas tiendas de ropa e ir a cortarse el cabello antes de entrar al baño. Blaine se vio en el espejo por primera vez desde que despertó y notó que su cabello no estaba cien por ciento liberado de su gel. Sus rizos se veían pero aún estaban ligeramente dominados por el gel. Tal vez se vería bien si no estuviera su cabello despeinado por el sueño.

Se duchó rápidamene, se afeitó, se cepilló los dientes y finalmente se quedo quieto un segundo, mirándose al espejo para intentar decidir que hacer con su cabello.

Finalmente sacó un frasco de moose que tenía guardado en su botiquín y se puso un poco en su cabello de manera experimental. Al principio no le gusto que se viera la crema blanca pero conforme fue pasando la mano la crema se dejo de ver, se puso un poco más y se detuvo para ver como quedo.

Su cabello no se veía tieso como lo hacia con el gel. Se veía ordenado y suave, sus rizos no se veían pero sí se podía ver ligeramente ondulado pero se veía bien. Su cabello se veía natural y entonces supo que no necesitaba un corte.

Se puso una camisa polo blanca, unos jeans ajustados y mocasines cafes antes de salir de su cuarto y bajar las escaleras. Podía escuchar ruidos desde la cocina y supo que sus papás estaban desayunando en silencio y Blaine realmente no estaba de ánimo como para tener que lidiar con drama familiar, así que simplemente avisó - Voy ver a Sam en McKinley, regresó luego - y entonces salió de su casa y se subió a su auto.

El camino de Westerville a Ohio era un camino de al menos media hora y el silencio en su auto comenzó a desesperarlo así que encendió la radio y le bajó un poco el volumen para que no hubiera demasiado ruido.

No había cantado desde que fue echado de NYADA y no había cantado bien desde que Kurt lo dejó. Se sentía inseguro de cantar pero aún así intentó.

Su voz era tímida e insegura, algo entrecortada, no debía escucharse muy bien pero fue un inicio.

Al llegar a McKinley él prácticamente saltó fuera de su auto, derrepente emocionado por la idea de ver a un amigo después de estar encerrado en su casa ahogándose en lágrimas por semanas.

Corrió por los pasillos, dirgiéndose a los vestidores para ver si estaba ahí o en el campo cuando una voz familiar lo detuvo.

\- ¿Blaine?

Blaine volteó a ver - ¡Kitty!

Antes de que supiera qué estaba haciendo, agarró a Kitty en un abrazo fuerte y cálido.

Le tomó unos segundos a Kitty para recuperarse de su sorpresa antes de responder el abrazo con cautela - También es bueno verte - contestó Kitty vacilante.

Blaine se apartó - Lo siento. Sé que debe ser extraño que me lanzará a ti de esa manera pero realmente te extrañe.

Kitty le sonrió. Una sonrisa de verdad, no una de las sonrisas simpáticas con lástima que todos le estaban dando últimamente - Yo también te extrañe.

\- Y ¿dónde están los demás? - preguntó Blaine mirando alrededor en busca de sus amigos - Sigues hablando con los demás aún cuando el coro fue disuelto, ¿verdad?

La expresión de Kitty se oscureció - Ellos ya no estudian aquí.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Blaine, esperando que no había escuchado bien.

\- La directora Sue los translado de escuela.

Automáticamente, Blaine estaba empezando a compadecerse a sí mismo por perder a aún más amigos, pero entonces se dio cuenta de como se veía Kitty - ¿Estás bien?

Kitty se encongió de hombros - ¿Quién necesita a esos perdedores? - preguntó Kitty con brusquesa.

Eso le golpeó duro a Blaine. Le recordó a las palabras crueles de los estudiantes de NYADA poco antes de ser echado.

 _Hazle un favor a la humanidad y haz que tú y tu culo gordo desaparezcan._

 _Deberías dejarle espacio a los que realmente tienen oportunidad de lograrlo._

 _Eres un perdedor, siempre has sido y siempre serás un perdedor._

\- ¿Perdedores? - preguntó Blaine con la voz un poco rota - P-Pensé que éramos tu familia...

La mirada de Kitty se suavizó por completo - No, Blaine. Tú no eres un perdedor. No lo decía en serio. Es que.. me siento abandonada. Todos me dejaron.

\- Sé como se siente - contestó Blaine recordando cuando los Warblers casi lo dejan ciego aún cuando se suponía que eran sus amigos.

\- Me enteré de lo que paso contigo y con Kurt - mencionó Kitty ligeramente - ¿Cómo la llevas?

 _\- Terrible. ME SIENTO MUERTO - respondió mentalmente._

\- Podría estar peor - contestó Blaine encongiéndose de hombros.

Pudo ver por la mirada de Kitty que no le creyo pero no le presionó - Él se lo pierde. Tú eres un gran partido, Blaine.

Blaine se rió - Sí, un partidazo. Soy un perdedor de Lima que fue echado de su universidad por caer en depresión porque su novio de la preparatoria lo dejó y tuvo que volver llorando a la casa de sus papás en busca de asilo. Espero que los hombres no se peleen demasiado brusco por mi.

\- No eres un perdedor - contrarrestó Kitty con fuerza - Eres increíblemente talentoso.

Blaine suspiró, dejando caer su cabeza - No lo suficiente.

\- Mírame - le ordenó Kitty agarrándolo de los brazos y acercándose más a él - Te echaron de NYADA, no porque no fueras lo suficientemente bueno, sino porque estabas deprimido de que tu prometido te dejará. Es completamente normal. Cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo.

\- A Kurt no le pasó - contestó Blaine con la voz ahogada por intentar aguantar las lágrimas.

\- Él es un crétino - gruño Kitty con fuerza - Y no te merece.

Por supuesto, Blaine no le creía. _Él_ era quien no se merecía a Kurt. Kurt era fuerte, guapo, talentoso, adorado por todas las personas en NYADA, mierda, adorado por todas las personas en New York. Kurt tomó la ciudad como si hubiera sido quitarle un dulce a un bebé.

Pero Blaine no lo dijo, él simplemente asintió - Gracias, Kitty - susurró Blaine con sinceridad.

Kitty le sonrió con suavidad - En cualquier momento.

\- Tengo que ir a encontrar a Sam pero hablaremos luego - Blaine le plantó un beso en la mejilla y se fue alejando de espaldas - ¡Nos vemos!

Kitty se rió y le despidió con la mano.

Blaine retomó su carrera por los pasillos hasta que le pareció escuchar la voz de Sam.

Se detuvo un momento y comenzo a moverse más cerca de donde le parecia escuchar la voz de su amigo hasta que llego a la sala de maestros y vio a Sam hablando con la entrenadora Beiste en la parte trasera de la habitación.

\- ¡Sam! - gritó Blaine sorprendentemente alegre. Aún más que con Kitty.

Sam movió su mirada al escuchar su nombre y se encontró con los ojos de Blaine - ¡Blaine!

Los dos corrieron y se encontrarón en un abrazo de hueso triturado.

¿Exagerado? Probablemente. Pero la última vez que se habían visto fue en el segundo día que Blaine llevaba en Lima después de volver de New York y todo lo que Blaine había hecho todo el día fue sollozar como si hubiera sido partido en dos mientras Sam lo trataba de consolar sin éxito.

Sam se aparto pero dio un agarre firme en los hombros de Blaine - ¡Es bueno verte de nuevo, amigo!

\- También es bueno verte de nuevo, Sam - contestó Blaine con una suave sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo es que veniste? Ni siquiera me dijiste que querías que nos reuniéramos y no habías pisado McKinley en todo el tiempo que has estado aquí.

Blaine se encongió de hombros - Simplemente quise verte. Perdón si interrumpí tu trabajo.

\- No lo hiciste. Estoy en la hora de mi almuerzo - contesto Sam haciendo un gesto con la mano de despreocupación - De hecho, tal vez podemos ir a tomar un café si me dejan...

Tanto Sam como Blaine miraron a la entrenadora Beiste en busca de su respuesta hasta que ella les sonrió y asintió - Pero sólo si vienes aquí y me das un fuerte abrazo, muchacho, porque no te he visto en mucho tiempo.

Blaine sonrió y caminó hacia la entrenadora Beiste, siendo envuelto en un abrazo de oso para después apartarse e irse con Sam al Lima Bean más cercano.

Blaine no había tenido la valentía de ir a ningún lugar en el que él y Kurt hubieran compartido algún momento juntos. Era demasiado abrumador. Y Lima Bean estaba repleto de recuerdos de los principios de su relación, incluso cuando ni siquiera eran novios.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Sam rompiendo su trance.

Blaine sacudió la cabeza sorprendido, sacudiendo los recuerdos agridulces de su mente - ¿Qué..? Sí, lo siento. Mi mente estaba en otro lado.

\- Lo noté - contesto Sam sarcásticamente, apartando su mirada de la de Blaine sólo para agarrar sus cafés mientras Blaine pagaba. Se dirigieron a la mesa disponible más cercana y se deslizaron en las sillas en silencio.

\- Así que... - comenzó Sam apretando sus labios, vacilante - ¿Cómo estás?

Blaine lo miró confundido por unos segundos - Bueno, supongo que tan bien como podría estar..

\- No suenas muy seguro - juzgó Sam entrecerrando los ojos de inmediato.

\- Eso es porque no lo estoy - contestó Blaine con fácilidad - Pero estoy trabajado en ello.

Los ojos de Sam se agrandaron en sorpresa - ¿De verdad?

Blaine asintió, tomando un sorbo de su café - Estoy viendo a un terapeuta.

\- Espera.. ¿¡Qué!? - preguntó Sam dando un pequeño brinco en su silla - ¿Un terapeuta? ¿Tan serio es?

Blaine asintió vacilante - Bueno.. sí. Pensé que era obvio.

\- ¿Y qué te dijo?

Blaine dudo un momento. Sabía que Sam no lo iba a juzgar, era su mejor amigo y por esa misma razón debía decirle todo lo que estaba pasando.. Aunque realmente no quería hacerlo.

\- Dijo que tengo depresión mayor - reconoció Blaine después de un momento de pensar - Me dio unas pastillas que según él me ayudarán.

Eso era verdad. Blaine le contesto con honestidad a la pregunta de Sam, ese fue el diágnostico de su terapeuta.

Por supuesto, él, conscientemente, no le dijo a Sam sobre como ha estado considerando suicidarse todos los días desde que Kurt lo dejo.

\- ¿Depresión mayor? - preguntó Sam frunciendo el ceño con preocupación - ¿Y además te dio pastillas para la depresión? Hombre, esto es serio. Sabía que estabas mal por haber terminado con Kurt pero no sabía que era tan malo.

Blaine se tensó. Sabía que no era intención de Sam hacer que se sintiera como un fenómeno, pero eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo - Sé que no es algo que le pasaría a una persona normal.. Pero al menos estoy tratando de mejorar..

El ceño fruncido de Sam se relajó - Esto le pudo haber pasado a cualquiera. Si me hubiera lo que te paso a ti me hubiera puesto peor que tú.

Esta vez, Blaine se dejó rodar los ojos - Sam, tu familia quedo en quiebra por un buen tiempo por lo que tuviste que ser stripper para ayudarlos a seguir adelante. Has pasado por cosas peores y reaccionaste de una mejor manera que yo, porque eres más fuerte que yo.

\- Eso no es cierto, Blaine - contestó Sam, mirándolo con preocupación - Tú eres muy fuerte.

Blaine no pudo hacer nada para deterner las lágrimas que había estado aguantando durante todo el día - Entonces no entiendo por qué me siento tan débil - susurró con voz temblorosa, bajando la mirada en un intento de ocultar sus lágrimas.

Pudo escuchar a Sam levántandose de su silla y casi de inmediato sintió sus brazos rodeándolo.

Blaine se dejó consolar por los brazos de su amigo, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Sam mientras lloraba en voz baja.

Sabía que debían estar llamando la atención de la gente. Probablemente se hubiera sentido avergonzado si no se sintiera tan mal.

Después de unos pocos minutos se tranquilizó y sus pequeños llantos cesaron, permitiendo que Sam hablará - No te preocupes. Yo te ayudaré. No dejaré que nada te pase.


End file.
